On the line
by Bia3
Summary: Sasuke is a butler in Sakura's manor. He is in love with her, but she doesn't acknowledge him in any way. What is going to happen when her company will face a big threat? More important: who the threat is? Pairs will be included on the progress of the story. Rated M for posssible violet scenes in future and lemons.
1. Prologue

**I was bored by all fanfictions where the boy is rich and famous and has other qualities and the girl is kind but poor, so I decided to write one in which the role are reversed.**

**English is not my primary language, so if there are any grammar mistakes, let me know.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

**-Miami, Florida. United States of America.-**

**-Haruno Mansion-**

* * *

It is almost 8 o'clock in the morning and I have to wake up since my alarm keeps buzzing. All I want is to stay a little longer in my king-size bed, under my sheets, embracing one of my red pillows ,but I know that I can't afford this luxury.

Today I have to go to a probably boring meeting at my father company's building since I want my parents to trust me and let me take the lead of our business. I want to show them that I grew up and I can be responsible and not just with living alone. Our company is one of the most important industry company in the world and we have many partners and because of that we have to keep our relationships close.

As my mother always says, women are still consider in no condition to make good business. So, unlike a man, appearance is everything. I have to be perfect in order to prove them wrong. So count on that, I am going to wear a pencil skirt with black heels and a white blouse on top.

Before I left for the meeting, I went through the mansion and made my way to the kitchen to eat some sandwiches made by one of my cookers. I chose one of the butlers to bring my heels and put them in my car since I will drive in comfortable shoes and change before I get out of the car.

It is spring outside and the sun shines bright. I love it. It is my favourite season. All the cherry blossom trees - from where I have my name - in our greenhouse bloom in this part of the year and I decided to see them. I can't help myself from staring in awe. There is pink everywhere and the smell is lovely.

After that, I got straight to the garage. I don't even notice who the butler is and to be honest, I don't care. I don't despise my maids or butlers, but I don't have any type of link with them either.

I slipped into my black Ferrari GTE. I always had a thing for cars, although it might be strange. The feeling it gives me is thrilling and I can't help myself. When my dad first taught me how to drive I didn't want to get out of the car.

I put on the car belt and sigh lightly. After the butler went in the mansion I started the engine. Later I have to meet with the girls to go to the mall, but for now I don't want to think about anything. Driving fast relax me everytime so I will enjoy all of it.

* * *

I heard her sighing while she entered the car. She probably doesn't know who I am and doesn't even care. Honestly, I don't know who I am either. All I know for sure is my name: Sasuke Uchiha.

I am a poor guy who doesn't know who his parents are and work as a butler - rather servant - in Haruno's mansion. I have a very small home in one of the poorest neighbourhoods where I don't have decent conditions, that's why I take all the night shifts at work. I would rather sleep in the servants room than my home. I have worked here the best part of my life but I don't have friends, all maids are busy envying the girl that just left and the butlers are mischievous and give me the worst chores. They even glare at me earlier because I was the one who she talked to.

She is beyond beautiful. Her long silky light pink hair now up in a tight bun with only few strands framing her face looks mesmerizing. She is average high – and even with the heels, she barely reaches my forehead - and has a perfect body. Her face is flawless, her skin is fair and her smile is so lively that can light the whole room. But what makes you flinch are her big forest green eyes. I can look in those emerald eyes all my life but ,unfortunately, she doesn't look at me quite often.

I hope she will do fine in the meeting and I can't help but want her to come faster. I watched her disappear and walked back in the mansion. I have to do the chores for today but I am glad that I work for her. Entering the house I was welcomed by the high-pitched voice of the chief maid, Serena.

"Why are you standing there doing nothing , chicken butt head? Go clean the first hall! You are not paid to relax ,moron!" she obviously referred to me so I went there without hesitation. I don't even try to protest since it would be useless. I usually don't talk much anyway and she is a master in arguing so there would be no point. I wonder why is she so wicked with everyone.

Doing the chore I can't help myself but think about her, again. I know that she will never look at me, but that doesn't mean I can banish my feelings. She will always be the rich beautiful girl and I will always be the poor ugly guy - onyx eyes and raven chin-length hair with bangs that hang on both sides of my face too roughly - and there is nothing I can change about that. Our paths would _never _collide and this alone makes me daunt.

* * *

**So that was it, thanks for reading. I know that it was boring, but I needed an introduction. Also, the next chapters will be longer.:D**

** If you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to speak your mind. :3**


	2. Chapter 1

**So here it is! I insisted on describing the characters due to the fact that some of my classmates read this too and they don't know much about Naruto.**

**Just so that you know, I won't post very often because after the holiday I will have to study and do homework so yeah...but I will finish this fanfiction, no matter what.:D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

After twenty minutes of driving, I arrived at the most outstanding building in the city, our family's company one, to be more precisely. I parked my car next to the others. After I changed my shoes I swiftly made my way in the said location.

The secretary greeted me smiling, and instructed me where the meeting was holding. I know the room by hand, the luxurious furniture – yet simple – and the massive wood floor are completed by the wall-size window which view is breathtaking. You can easily see all the city from there and I never get bored just watching from there. The room is at floor 20. As soon as I entered the large room I saw my father arranging every file by himself. He was dressed in one of his black suits, with a white shirt and a red tie that showed off his dark pink hair. The hair color is not the only thing I inherited from him, but also the character. He can be a very considerate parent and husband but also short-tempered sometimes, so you better don't anger him.

His features quickly changed from frown to ease when he saw me. I helped him make the last arrangements and soon all the members joined us. There are most of my childhood friends together with their fathers who are currently introducing them in the business world and the heads of other companies; Naruto and his father, Minato Namikaze, – though Naruto's sirname is Uzumaki from his mother because there were some foe who wanted him dead when he was born, so his parents wanted him to be safe in school – Neji and his uncle Hiashi Hyuuga – Neji's dad died long time ago protecting his big brother – Shikamaru and his father Shikaku Nara ; Kiba Inuzuka and Gaara Sabaku, who are already the head of their companies - since their fathers died. That is the composition of the meeting.

I see now that I am different from my girl friends. They are almost as rich as me but they only think about female things such as boys and clothes. They don't persuade their fathers to allow their participation in meetings. I know that I don't have to take part in any of this, but I want to. I feel like this is what I am meant to do.

I greeted them respectful and sat in the chair beside my father. They all looked at me skeptically and I was taken aback, but quickly regained myself. I have to show no emotions if I want to look professional. They all placed around the long elegant table.

"I am sure you remember my daughter, Sakura." Said my dad in an affectionate tone.

"You are finally giving your daughter some credits, Kizashi?" Shikaku cheerfully asked.

"As you can see. Now that all of us are present: let's begin, shall we?" Everybody shifted their gaze from me to the papers in front of them and started talking.

As I expected, the meeting was quite boring. There are no threats to our companies – no that there ever are – and the 2 hours flowed slowly and dull. However I tried to look interested. All finished at 12 o'clock and I all but jumped from my chair glad that I could move my body. I and Gaara were the first to leave – since I have to change and meet with the girls and he has some affairs to do – but not before I exchanged some words with Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru. Naruto is the most cheerful that I started my "business life".

"Sakura, I am so happy that we are partners and that I can spend more time with you beside the times when we all gather together." He gave me a thumb up and grinned widely. I smiled softly. It is nice to have a bestfriend like him, always energic and joyful. His blonde spiky hair, his slightly tanned skin and sapphire eyes complete his handsome face. He and his father are like two water drops, the only exception are Naruto's small whiskers.

"I am glad too, Naruto." I replayed happily.

After that I left the building with the red-head boy. His sea foam green eyes - always surrounded by dark circles - looked away from me all the way to the first floor, but for some unknown reasons I felt like he already scrutinized me. I hate the fact that even on heels I am still shorter than him.

"Why do you want to take the lead of your father's company?" He spoke emotionless. He is my friend although it doesn't seem. I know that Gaara is much alike Naruto, minus the chattering. He cares even if he doesn't show. So I can put aside my professional side and be honest.

"Because I don't want to stay all day doing nothing but having fun while others work for me. However, I know that dad is still reluctant in telling me what is actually important." I reply disappointed.

"If you want, I can tell you the important details one day." He responded cold.

"Why do you help me?" I asked surprised by his offer.

"Because you don't seem like giving up on what you want and since you are going to come at every meeting, at least you will understand something instead of getting bored." His voice was deep but what made me wince was the fact that he could read my thoughts back there. If he saw that I was bored, does that mean that everybody noticed?

"Oh...ok, thank you." I managed to say though I was worried.

"Then we see at _Eauzone_ next Tuesday at 6?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Yes." I answered dry. He is always confident. _Maybe I had plans for next week_. I didn't said that though, because I don't like to lie...

As soon as the elevator stopped, I eagerly exited the building and found my car. He looked at me puzzled but didn't say anything – he is not used to see my driving. I changed my shoes – oh how I hate that – and got in after I said a short "goodbye" and smiled shyly. He replied and got in his Bugatti super Veyron.

While driving I made a plan of things I have to do when I arrive home.

* * *

**-Haruno Mansion-**

* * *

I hear her parking and smile mentally. I walked to open the door for her and greeted her friendly. She didn't pay attention to me, probably because she was on a hurry.

"Jeeves, I want my food in my room and please tell Serena to prepare me a casual outfit. I am going to the mall." She ordered while undoing her bun and letting the mid-length hair fall.

"Of course, miss Sakura." The said butler responded mirthful.

Sai, another butler, was moving fast with her food but as soon as he saw me, he stopped.

"Here, bring her the food." He spoke cold. I was startled, but I did as I was told. Sai may wish to appear emotionless, but I know that he somehow managed to find out about my feelings and wants to help me in any way and we are currently having an unspoken friendship.

"Hn." Now that I think about it, we are much alike. I don't refer to our black hair, – mine longer - but to our stoic faces, - which don't reveals any emotions - quietness and also our carrying hearts. People usually saw us as arrogants and superiors, but that can't be more wrong.

When I arrived at her door I heard her speaking with somebody at the phone.

"We arranged to meet next Tuesday evening." My heart immediately winced, but I continued to listen. After a short silent, she spoke again.

"Ino stop, he just wanted to inform me about our present situation and business plans. There's nothing more."

I gave a breath I didn't know I was holding. I shouldn't be affected by her actions. She is free to do whatever she wants, I don't have to be interested in her personal life, but unfortunately I do. I knocked lightly and waited an answer.

"Come in." She responded and hung the telephone. I saw that she was on her bed with her birman cat, Serafina.

"Thank you." She said while I put the tray on the table. I wonder if all the people with her statute are so kind. " Please, fill my glass". She continued. She rarely drinks anything but water. She wants to keep fit. I tried to focus on the glass and not to be disturbed by her merely presence. Everything was fine until I moved my hand and accidentally spilled the water on the floor.

Right then Serena entered the room with her clothes and started to scold me hard when she saw what I have done.

"Serena, let him be. It was just an accident." She spoke as if nothing actually happened and I sigh in relieved. After I cleaned and Serena stopped muttered under her chin, she dismissed both of us while petting the cat who was purring.

* * *

I looked at the clock: 1:30 p.m. Good, I still have 30 minutes to arrive at mall. I petted Serafina one more time, took my Prada bag and descended the stairs. I wore a red top and a black skirt with matched black shoes.

"Jeeves, you can announce Kakashi-sensei that tomorrow morning we have a yoga session at 8." I told the oldest butler whose name I can't forget – since I know him from childhood – while making my way towards the door.

Kakashi is my personal teacher who literally taught me _everything_ I know now, – from business to cooking - and is still present in my life as my instructor of yoga, gym and swimming – actually, I can very much do it on my own, but it's nice to have him close because of his tenderness towards his close friends - that and the fact that I want to know what is under his black mask which he always wears. Also, he keeps his headband over his right eye- so practically you can only see his left black eye and his spiky gray hair. Occasionally I see his right eye, but never his face.

I chose my black Lamborghini Aventador which has a spacious right side chair – with my blonde friend Ino, you never know when shopping sessions can start - and drove.

As expected, after I parked many guys gathered when they saw who the owner of the car is and I could hear rumours. I sighed and passed by. I didn't need to ask Ino where to go, our habit is to meet at Starbucks. Entering the café, I went to the familiar girls.

"It was about time, Billboard Brow!" the pale blonde girl said in a mocking tone.

Ino likes to keep her hair in a high-ponytail that reaches her waist with bangs covering the right side of her face. She has baby-blue eyes. Her hobbies are gossiping, shopping and talking about boys, but she can be a very good friend and her advices are always the best.

"Nice to see you too, Ino-pig!" I answered in the same way. She keeps making fun of my big forehead since we were young and in return I remind her what her name means. We used to argue about this a lot in the past, but now we only tease each other.

"Hei Sakura, long time, no see!" The brunette spoke cheerful.

Tenten always has her hair in two braided buns. She also wears her bangs parted on the right, keeping them out of her eyes. Her orbs are chocolate brown. She is our stylist, starting from clothes and ending at the small accessories. She is usually testing new makeup, hairstyles nails designs and clothes designs on us, which we happily approve. She is self-confident and a reliable friend.

"Nice to see you, Sakura." Said Hinata in a small voice.

Her dark blue hair is hime-style, which reach her waist, with shoulder-length strands that frame her face. She has big lavender orbs. She is the shyest person I know. When she was little, she barely spoke, but now she is more secure, though she doesn't want to be the center of attention, thought I don't understand why, she has the most defined curves. She, however, likes animals and books.

"Hey, pinkie!" The blonde one greeted.

Temari has a bang that falls to her right side of her face and keeps her hair up in two shoulder-length ponytails. Her eyes are teal green. She is the strongest of us and is not afraid to speak her mind, that's why she's the most honest of us. She is rarely interested in girlish things but always protects and encourages the others, especially Hinata.

So our group basically has all the types of girls: the gossipy one, the talented one, the strong one, the shy one and the smart one – I guess, I don't really know in which category I belong.

"Hi all! I am so happy to see my girls! How have you been?" I asked excited.

"We are fine as usually. Better _you_ tell us the news. We've heard that you and my little brother begin to know each other." Temari spoke lightly curious. I chuckle. I told you that Ino is the biggest gossip in town.

"There is nothing to tell about. He just wanted to inform me with the company's underneaths and stuff like that." I voiced, glaring at Ino.

"Hmph." Muttered Ino dissatisfied.

After we ordered, we changed the subject – more precisely Ino did.

"We need a party, a big one!" Shout the blonde happily.

"Ino, why is it necessary?" Hinata inquired bewildered.

"Because we are young and we need to have fun! What kind of question is that?" the said one eagerly gave the answer.

"Fine, but where do you want to hold it?" Tenten interfered.

"You have no clue? And I thought I was the foolish one. On Sakura's yacht, where else?!" Ino stated like that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? _Du Couteau_ is not mobile club! You didn't even asked me!" I exclaimed irritated.

"Oh, come on forehead, please, why do you have it then? Beside, I promise that nothing will be disturbed, you will be there, too, so I don't see the problem." She grinned sheepish.

"Maybe I don't want to come." I returned frowning and trying to act furious.

"We all know that you will come, there's no way we will let you rot in your house doing papers." She spoke confident.

"Ugh, fine." I mumbled. She won't let it go so why trying to stand against? "But you pay for any damages!" I managed to add in an angry voice, thought I can't stay upset with Ino and she knows that and uses it as her advantage.

"Now, how about a film?" Tenten suggested while playing with her drink.

"Deal!" We agreed in unison.

* * *

**-Haruno's Mansion-**

* * *

My last chore for today was to wash all the cars. It's not a hard thing, so I got over it fast. It's 8 p.m. and most of the servants went home, except the ones with night shifts, – in case of any emergency, there are always a few maids or butlers – in which category I usually am. I prefer to do that for more reasons, for example, I don't have a family or friends that wait me at home – if you can call that a "home".

After I finished, I entered the manor and turned toward servants room, which is at the first floor, close to the front door. I am alone and bored. Correction, I was bored. Serafina came in and greeted me with a "meow". I smirked and started to play with it. Sakura purchased many toys for it and I happened to found a ball of thread under a bed.

Accidentally, it pushed the ball in the hall, so I went to take it. Right in the same moment, the front door opened and Sakura appeared with some shopping bags. My heart instantly made a flip while I stared at her for a few seconds, but I quickly put on my impassive face.

"Good evening." I spoke in a low voice and turned to one of the closets where I last saw the ball unraveling.

"Hi." She gazed at me but maintained the tone. "What are you doing?" She asked now interested.

"Searching for a toy." I answered monotone.

"A toy?" She inquired reluctant, but understood when the cat appeared. She took it in her arms and nuzzled her nose in her fur. "Did you made her play? I hardly manage to do that so most of time I give up." She uttered downhearted.

"Yes. I don't know, probably it was feeling alone." _It's not the only one_. I completed in my head.

"Uh…um...ok…Good night." She then said while going upstairs.

"Good night, miss." I whispered while lingered my gaze on her for a couple seconds before turning to the other side.

I found the ball and placed it in my nightstand. I get in the bed and cuddled in the sheets. I watched the stars until I drifted to sleep keeping a small smile on lips.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Sorry about the spelling.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here it is a small Christmas present for you, guys!**

**I totally forgot to tell you that this is my first fanfic, so don't hate :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I woke up fresh and ready for some exercises. I dressed up in a red tracksuit and I got my hair up in a ponytail. After breakfast I went out through the back door that leads to the gym, which is bonded to the house. I started my exercises since I know that Kakashi will not arrive on time. After 1 hour he finally arrived.

"Yo. Sorry for being late I…" he started but I continued for him.

"got lost on the path of life? Yes I know, sensei." I chuckled. I keep calling him "sensei" since I was 8 when I was Anime and Manga-addicted.

"Sakura, I told you to stop calling me that way." He said while preparing for yoga.

"Then how would you like to call you? Ojisan?" I tried not to laugh but failed hard.

"I am not old! I have 31!" He growled and I laughed even harder. "And stop laughing!"

"Ok, ok…Sorry…Let's start. And why aren't you reading your pervert book?" I inquired amused and starting to arrange my carpet. He always reads his favourite series of book, no matter what we do…training, lounging, walking, eating – more like I eat and he finishes in 2 seconds so I can't see his face – and so on…

"Today I want to train you in a different way." He said stern and I frown.

"What do you mean?" I asked serious.

"I want to teach you how to fight with somebody." He responded calm as if it wasn't a big deal.

"As in karate?" I happily exclaimed.

"This is going to be different from karate. You will become stronger and your punches and kicks will have to be very precisely and fast. We better start the training so you will understand." He explained.

"Ok, but why is it necessary?" I urged reluctant.

"Don't you want to protect yourself and your loved ones?" He maintained his voice.

"It's not that I don't want to, but I don't understand why the sudden change." I respond a little gently.

"You need something new." He responded nonchalantly, but I knew that something is wrong, however I didn't questioned since I know I won't get anything from him.

After 3 hours we were both exhausted, but I knew all the basics.

"Let's call it a day!" Kakashi said rasped.

"Thanks God," I panted then went in the house.

We prepared a salad and steak to make for the burned calories and ate lunch together.

"I have some affairs to do. Next time it will be tougher, so be prepared." He stated and started to walk while reading his book.

"Ok, bye, sensei." I responded and watch him leaving.

"See ya." He waved his right hand with his back facing me.

I went in my room and started to do some paper work. It's boring, but it had to be done. I didn't even realised when I fell asleep. The next thing I know is hearing a female voice and 2 arms shaking me. I sobered and saw Ino staring and me.

"Forehead, wake up!" She spoked rapidly.

"Why? What happened?" I asked concerned.

"I grab some of her clothes, so we are ready." Tenten voice came from the next room.

"What?" I asked still confused.

"We are going to party tonight!" Ino announced and dragged me out of the house.

"Wait… I have things to do!" I tried to escape but failed.

"Not buying it, pinky." She said and with that she unceremoniously throw me in my Hennessey Venom and commanded me to drive. I groaned but submitted.

* * *

**-Gulf of Mexic. _Du Couteau-_**

* * *

After I put on a black dress and Tenten styled my hair, I went on the deck only to found myself gaping at how many people were there. I ran to find Ino in the middle of a big sofa with – I don't know how many – guys around her.

"Do you know at least half of the persons present here?" I asked in a scolding tone.

"Does it matter? Stop overthinking and enjoy yourself, I know you want that." She said while drinking expensive champagne.

I sighed and decided to apply her advice. I went to the bar and asked a barman to give me something strong and soon enough I was in the middle of the dance floor. The music was loud and the crowd was composed of young people who were most likely drunk. I felt the stress disappearing and the adrenaline took over.

I just hope I won't get hook up with a stranger, but that's something I will worry in the morning, right now I will have fun.

* * *

**-5 days later. _Du Couteau_-**

* * *

I woke up with my head hurting as hell. What was supposed to be a one night party turned into an almost one week conviviality. I managed to get up from the sofa where I was sleeping into and went toward the helm.

However, in order to arrive at it, I had to go on the deck. There, in a shady corner, was a pair of black eyes, starring intently at me. I rubbed my eyes, but when I looked again, they were gone. _I'm probably hallucinating from drunkenness, _at least that was what I told myself.

In the room where the helm was, I saw Hinata who was looking outside the window at the sunrise.

"Good morning, Hinata." I greeted her lowly while taking a pill.

"Hi, Sakura." She responded with a small startle. "How do you feel?" She asked turning to face me.

"Except for my hurting head, I feel good. Why? Have I done something wrong?" I spoke, guilt rushing in my whole body.

"No, I'm just surprised to see you awake before others, you were the most active of us all." She giggled sheepishly. I giggled, too. She was sober all the time and probably kept an eye on our group.

"What day is it today?" I asked when we I stopped from chuckle.

"Monday. Why?" Came her replay.

"O my God! We have to go home! My dad will kill me! I haven't told him where I go. Mom is probably worried, too." I spoke while droving the yacht toward the harbor.

"Don't worry. I am sure they will understand. You are a grown woman and they have to trust you." She reassured and encouraged me.

"Thanks, Hinata." I spoke smiling broad.

When we arrived at the destination, I asked her to tell the girl that I had to go home when they will wake up. She promised and after a hug, we split.

* * *

**-Haruno's Mansion-**

* * *

To say that I was concerned was an misunderstanding. I was beyond worried. She left the 5 days ago and she didn't tell anybody where she went. Only Jeeves saw her and her friends rushing God knows where.

To make things worse, her parents called the house phone to ask why she had her telephone closed. When Serena told them the truth, they came here and never left.

"Kizashi, please sit down and be patient." Mebuki, her mother, said trying to sound calm, but I saw in her eyes that she was concerned with her daughter. Unlike her husband, she was a tolerant and kind parent.

"We are worrying about her well-being while she is probably enjoying herself with her friends in the arms of a disgusting _individ_. So _no_, I will not be patient. I'm dying to hear her miserable excuses when she will be home." He spated while walking through all the living room.

I cringed at his words. I can't even imagine her with a man, let alone touching him. That thought gives me nausea. I was practically begging for her to come home and more important, _alone._ I know that I don't have any rights to interfere in her decisions, but I will make sure to do all that it's possible not to let her fall in the arms of a dangerous and unhearted man.

My line of thoughts was interrupted by the front door being opened. I and the rest of the servants follow Mr. and Mrs. Haruno to greet the runaway girl. I could easily saw fear written on her face while she was gaping at them. She closed the door and put on a fake smile.

"Hi, mom, dad. Is there something I can do for you?" She asked innocently.

"Actually, yes. How about starting from where on earth have you been?" Kizashi yelled annoyed by her acting.

"Well, you see, there is a funny story." She began while looking at her mother with a pleading look. She receive only a apologetically face as her mother tried to say 'I can't do anything, sweatheart', so she continued sheepishly, looking down. "Ino and the girls wanted a party and they dragged me to my yacht where we had fun and we lost the track of time and when I sobered it was too late to call you. Please don't be mad. I'm sorry for worrying you." She apologized sincerely. Sakura finally looked up at her dad, only to see pure rage.

" 'Please don't be mad'? You think that if you just say that everything will be alright? Well, then you are wrong. How can I trust you with the company if you can't even take care of yourself? He shouted back.

"Kizashi, be reasonable. Sakura is a mature woman. Plus, it was just an escape. She overworked herself for the past months, she deserve a holiday from time to time." Came her mother scold. She is the only one that can calm down the fuming man in any situation.

"You will work extra hours and won't ask to attend any meetings or important businesses. You are not old enough for such things, I shouldn't have trusted you on that extend." He said still angry.

"But, dad, why are you so mad? Are you hiding something?" She asked incredulous.

"My decisions are not yours to contest. You will do as you're said. Have I made myself clear?" He asked stern and Sakura knew that it would be easier to move a mountain than to change his stubborn thoughts.

"Yes, dad." She obeyed unwilling.

"Good. You start at 8, tomorrow. Have a nice day." He told her in a mocking tone then left.

Mebuki hugged her daughter with compassion.

"I will visit you in a few days, darling. Everything will be fine if you are patient, don't worry." She smiled while kissing Sakura's forehead then followed her husband.

After they were gone Sakura sighed and looked at the servant audience, including myself. She aimed to be indifferent, but sounded rather irritated.

"Why are you standing there? There is nothing more to see. Mind your own business." She scolded us and soon the hall was only occupied by her.

* * *

I let my body fall on the first sofa I saw and embrace myself with my head in a pillow. I don't care about the strange looks I receive. All I want right now is to drift to sleep and forget everything. Unfortunately, I can't. There is a strange feeling that tug at my belly, that my parents are keeping something from me, something important. I wonder what it is.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it ;)**

**Merry Christmas!**


	4. Chapter 3

**So, here it is the next chapter!**

**Happy New Year!**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

**-Next day, _Eauzone_-**

* * *

I arrived on time. I chose to wear a semi-formal white dress with my hair half up. I told the receptionist Gaara's name, and he guided me to the reserved table, where was the red-head.

"Good evening, how are you, Gaara?" I asked trying to make a little conversation to break the tension.

"I can ask you the same thing, Sakura. But you probably don't want to talk about your last week." _He really likes to answer a question with another question, doesn't he? And of course my dear father told him, hell, he probably told everybody! _I mentally screamed but kept a small smile on my face not to show any concern.

"You seem like knowing all the story, so why wasting the time?" I asked chuckling while a waitress took our orders and tried to take Gaara's attention from me, but failed hard. I mentally smirked.

"You are right. Let's talk about the reason we are here, shall we?" His voice made me shiver. _Does he even know how deep is it?_

"Yes. So, I suspect that my parents are hiding something from me. Also, you said you will tell me the "important details", so there is something, am I wrong?" I asked reluctant.

"Indeed, there is." He admitted while the waitress brought our meals, not trying to get his attention anymore. After we started to eat he continued.

"Well, the truth is that somebody tries to sabotage us. Shikamaru found out that they infiltrated in the database of our computers, thought if he wasn't an expert, he wouldn't notice. We still don't know who they are, but Shikamaru suspect hackers or even Yakuza*. In other words, the situation is far from 'pink'." Have it been in others circumstances, I would have laughed at the remark. But this was serious and I was beyond afraid and scared.

"W-what? Are you sure?" I wanted to scream but it only came as a murmur.

"Unfortunately." He said, gazing at me.

"Does Naruto..." I couldn't finished due to his fast interfere.

"Yes, he knows, everyone knows except you and the girls. Don't blame your father or Naruto. They were just trying to keep you out of this." He explained softly.

"So that's why he was so possessive last day…by the way, why did _you _tell me?" Curiosity gave the best of me.

"You deserve to know the truth, just like us. Also, if you know, it will make things easier for Kakashi, who will not need to lie to you anymore." He spoke calmly. Gaara knows about Kakashi being my mentor.

"Wait! Even Kakashi-sensei knows? Why am I the last one who find out? I growled in frustration, but continued. "How long is it since this began?" I asked a little tempered.

"Almost 3 weeks now." He responded unfaltering.

"So you are basically saying that somebody could have attacked us due to our lack of knowledge about them while I was partying around like a spoiled brat. Great. No wonder why dad was so furious at my." I commented pouting.

"Better late than never." He chuckled at my antics, which lighten my mood a little.

"One more question. Has Kakashi suddenly "new style of training" something to do with this?" I asked raising a brow.

"Most certainly. All of us are getting ready for whatever encounter will happen." He answered honestly. "You better keep your guard up." He added giving me an implied look. "Don't tell the girls yet, but keep an eye on them as often as possible." He instructed me and I nodded. "Also, don't forget about the long waited prom in 2 weeks time." He finished contemplating.

"I almost forgot about it. Why do we still hold it with this threaten?" I inquired.

"We will become suspicious if we give up on such a tradition." He had a point. My family hold that prom since forever, every year at this time.

"You are right… oh, no! I have to buy a dress and probably train with Kakashi till then. And I don't even have a date! Why do I have to be the heir of the holders?" I whined while moving my hands through my pink locks.

"I can escort you if you don't mind." He said nonchalantly and I instantly snap my head up, eyes slightly widen. _Did he just said what I think he said?_

"Thanks, but you do know that we have to start the first dance, right?" I asked hoping not to change his mind.

"Yes, don't worry. I know the steps." He answered with a little smirk. I smiled back.

* * *

**-Naruto's Mansion-**

* * *

After I left the restaurant, I head toward Naruto's. I know that he and the boys would play some games on PS3 or other console. The butler let me in, knowing who I am. I went upstairs in a large room full with games for gamers – Naruto and Kiba especially, I honestly don't know when they will grow - and outdoor games for when we spend time together, girls and boys.

"Hi, everyone." I greet them while entering. I saw Naruto and Kiba playing Street Fighter V while Shikamaru and Neji were playing Injustice thought they were doing this less enthusiastic as the other duo(yes, Naruto has many consoles and even 2 PS3 and also many TVs in case they want to play 1v1 and don't want to wait…and because he doesn't know what do to with his money). I tried to act as if I don't have any clue about what Gaara told me.

"Ohayo, Sakura!" Shouted Naruto not shifting his eyes from TV.

"Hey guys, you do know that in 2 weeks we have the annual prom, don't you?" I asked while taking a seat on a big ball like chair and pet Akamaru, Kiba's dog. It barked happily. I giggled.

"How troublesome." Said Shikamaru in his monotone voice.

"Oh yeah, don't worry, Saku! We will be there." Spoke Kiba cheerfully. "But don't even think of putting me on the dance floor!" He added in a warning voice. He doesn't like to dance. I pouted and then an idea flicker in my head.

"How about this: if I beat you at Soul Calibur 5, you have to ask Ino to grant you a dance." I said mischievous. That is the only game I am good at and stand a chance against him and others.

"Alright, not that you can beat me at a video game." He said confident. I smirked. Naruto gave me his controller and the game began. I noticed that all they boys were looking at our match, even Shikamaru. I won the first battle then Kiba won the next 2. I won the 4th one. The final battle was very tight, but I managed to beat him just in time. Naruto cheered me and I sticked my tongue out at Kiba who was angry and asking for revenge.

"You are a loser, Kiba." Yelled Naruto while laughing.

"The same dare for you, Naruto. You have to invite Hinata." I smirked.

"Oh, Sakura, please. You can't beat me." Said Naruto in a mocking tone. Truth to be said, Kiba is nothing compare to him. Naruto is the best player at most of the games on PC or console. He even earn money from this which is quite depressing for an amateur like me, but I trained in this game and I manage to beat him from time to time.

"Let's see." I sneer. We took our seats and begin.

I beat him too, and they were both pleading to change the task.

"Nope. I don't care if you are scared cats." I taunted them.

"What if they refuse?" Naruto asked.

"I doubt." God he is so clueless when it comes to Hinata…"I have to go. Don't forget your challenges. Sayonara." I smirked while walking out.

* * *

**-Sakura's Mansion-**

* * *

I and Sai were finishing our last chore, which consist in cutting the grass, the bushes and arranging the roses in the front garden. Just as we finished, Kakashi appeared. He wasn't reading his book, and his usually happy aura was gone. We stared at him. He was coming toward us, but he rarely talks with us. We stared at him bewildered.

"I want to ask you something." He said stern. We nodded for him to continue. He sighed. "I am really desperate, so I will make this quick: Would you risk your life for Sakura's?" He questioned grave.

"Yes." We both said genuine. Kakashi studied us, as if wondering if we truly mean what we said and then spoke. I couldn't help but wonder why Sai would risk his life for Sakura, but stayed silent.

"Fine. Wash yourself and meet me at the gym in 20 minutes." He said while still scrutinizing us. We nodded without asking anything, but very confused.

After the given time, we went in the said place, a heavy silence between us. Kakashi motioned for us to stay and he himself sat on the floor, crossed legs. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"You probably have many questions, and I will try to respond to them. I choose you 2 because you were the most suitable for my tasks. You can't tell anybody about what I am going to reveal to you. Can you keep this secret?" He asked scanning our features. We nodded in agreement. "Good. I have to train you both physically and mentally because Sakura and the rest of company's members are in danger. Somebody infiltrated in the database of company's computers. We don't know who we have to face, so we have to be ready for the worst. You probably wonder why I didn't choose 2 specialized guys… I can't because I want you to stay close to her most of the time, and some bodyguards would catch attention, and we don't want them to know that we suspect them." He stopped for a second to let us sync what we just heard. I stared at him in disbelief. _Why would somebody want to hurt them? Take their position yes, but their life?_

"They will probably attack them because they have no chance to lead something so big with the agreement of the president. Don't worry, you will get paid very well. I will train you and Sakura every morning. The others are doing this, too. I haven't told Sakura yet, but I will, so don't tell her something either. Now I have to give you a test, just to confirm my thoughts about your skills. Do you have any questions before we begin?" He asked cold. We nod as 'not' and he started with a paper test.

* * *

I parked my Hennessey Venom and heard some noise coming from gym. I arched my brow. Who would be in the gym at 8 p.m.? I tiptoed there and listen to what sound Kakashi voice: "Do you have any questions before we begin?"

"I do." I said while entering. "What the hell are you doing here? And why didn't you tell me about our threaten?" I spat annoyed.

"So you found out. Good, I don't have to explain a second time. I just finished telling them." He said nonchalantly. I clenched my fists and bit my inside cheek.

"Why are you telling them?" I asked tilting my head toward the boys.

"Because I have to protect you and I can't be next to you 24/7. Plus, we need reinforces. That's why I had to choose 2 of your butlers." He explained calm. I clenched my fists.

"I can protect myself very well, no offense." I said referring to the "reinforces".

"We don't know what we will face, Sakura. This is serious. It's not about being able to walk alone in night." He explained tenderly.

"Ugh...fine…" I gave up still frowning.

"Ok, now I will give you a test to see your skills." He said flatly.

* * *

3 hours later we were all exhausted and Kakashi announced: " Sasuke, your results are: intelligence: 3.5; strength: 3.5; speed: 4.5; stamina: 3.5, and a total of 15. Sai your results are: intelligence: 3.5; strength: 3; speed: 3.5; stamina: 3, and a total of 13. Sakura's are: intelligence: 4; strength: 3; speed: 3; stamina: 2.5, and a total of 12.5. If you wonder, mine are: intelligence: 5; strength: 3.5; speed: 4.5; stamina: 3, and a total of 16. I will teach you how to fight armed and unarmed, as in physical."

"So that's why we did that different training last week, isn't it?" She asked happily.

"Yep. Sakura, I will train you mainly for physical force and some medical knowledge due to your dexterity. Sasuke, I will train you for speed and short-range attack due to your swiftness. Sai, you will be our long-range member because of your accuracy. I will be middle-range. Guys and girl, you will try all the weapons to see what works better for you tomorrow. For example, my gun is 'AN-94'. We start tomorrow at 8 a.m. I will train you and explain more. You are free." He said smiling with his visible eye.

We entered the house while he walked to his house, 2 streets away. I went in the servants room. This is mind-blowing. How did my normal boring life of a butler turned into one of a fighter who's main mission is to protect the girl he loves most and her family? I tried to sleep, but couldn't. Sai chose to stay at the mansion for the night. I looked at him. He wasn't resting either. I decided to drink some water, so I went in the kitchen. I wonder how Sakura was dealing with the news.

* * *

I laid on my bed, not knowing what to think. Today was a crazy day, indeed. How would have known that being rich leads to such big problems? One day I am an independent young woman with a perfect life, and the other I have to fear for my life. Serafina was looking at me worried and I tried to comfort her, but I didn't manage to do much. I was tired but couldn't sleep. I kept shifting in bed nervously. Understanding that I won't fall asleep soon, I got up and went downstairs.

I saw a light in the kitchen and walked in. When I entered, I noticed that one of my 'teammates' –as I want to call them now - was there, with his back facing me. He was wearing a navy T-shirt and baggy shorts. I haven't notice how muscular yet well-built is he until now. His black hair was completing the masculine image. _Wait what? Why do I even think about that? _I scolded myself mentally while frowning.

"Can't sleep?" I muttered.

"Nope. You?" He hummed while drinking some water. He took a seat at the table and I imitated him.

"No… I can't stop thinking. I am scared." I murmured while fidgeting. I don't know why, but it felt good to tell him my thoughts.

"Me too, but I and Sai gave our words that we will protect you." He said reassuring me. I smiled sheepishly. His face didn't show any emotions.

"Thanks err…Sasuke is it?" I asked incredulous. I saw his eyes sparkle for a fraction and I found myself inquire if I saw right.

"Yes and no problem." He murmured not shifting his gaze from the glass.

"Can I ask you something?" I questioned hopeful.

"Of course." He responded unaffectionate. I frowned.

"Why did you accept to help me? I think you know the risks too well." I spoke in a serious tone, locking my eyes with his. His onyx orbs gave me a glare that reminded me of the eyes I saw on the yacht 2 days ago.

* * *

***Yakuza=Mafia in Japanese (I referred to the Mafia in Japan because it's the only one who can actually scare them)**

**Haha...cliffhanger :D**

**Thanks for reading...i hope you liked it...if there is something you don't understand, please tell me.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Finally, sorry for waiting guys.**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

I instantly tensed, though I remained stoic. I couldn't detach my gaze from her. What was I supposed to say? _'Oh, I am just so madly in love with you that I am willing to die for you. If you die, I have no reason to live.'_ Yeah, that's not a possibility. After a couple of seconds, I finally managed to say something.

"I like to help people, and there is nobody that worry about myself, too." I drawled and looked down.

"What are you talking about? Where are your parents?" Her voice shrinked.

"I don't know. I never met them. I lived alone my whole life." I explained.

"Any relatives? Friends?" She whispered, her gaze never leaving me.

"Not that I know. And the only person I consider friend is Sai, but we don't talk too much..." I answered honestly. Who would have known that talking to her would be so relieving?

"Oh God…That must have been very hard. I am so sorry…" She apologized sincerely.

"It's ok. I got used to it. Don't feel bad. I don't want to be pitied." I said flatly.

"Wanna take a walk in the garden?" She asked sheepishly. I nodded mesmerized. Maybe today was a good day after all.

* * *

I woke up at 7 a.m. Last night I managed to fall asleep after I walked with Sasuke for about half an hour. We talked about our lives, our common problem, our hopes. Apparently, all he wants is a decent peaceful life. I kind of envy him. He doesn't have murders on his tracks and he can always change his mind and leave this suicidal "mission" to go and live a normal life.

I dressed in a black tracksuit with a sport bra and comfortable sneakers, hair up in a ponytail. I went downstairs to found Sai and Sasuke awake and dressed in sport clothes. They both give me questioning looks because I went in the kitchen instead of gym.

"Morning. No need to hurry, Kakashi is always at least one hour late." I mumbled while making a sandwich.

"Yo." The said person greeted from the window frame cheerfully. That made me wince.

"Kaka-sensei? Not only on time, but actually one hour early? What happened?" I asked actually scared. He chuckled.

"Don't worry. Today we will lose more time with a further explanation, so I chose the fastest path. Let's take a seat and eat while I tell you something." He said in his usually happy tone, which enlighten my mood. I immediately made an healthy meal for all of us.

"Kakashi-sensei, I don't understand, when did you learn to fight? You never told me about that side of you." I questioned.

"I didn't want you to know about it, but I learn some stuffs when I was in the army and after that." He answered sheepishly.

"First of all, Sai and Sasuke, you will have to work in the house. Sakura, you still have to work, too. We will train in the morning, so you may do that in the afternoon. You will mainly work from home, and rarely go to the company so to appear naturally. We are going to a special place, where you will go daily from now on. From next week we are going to train together with the rest of the members. Oh, and also, your mother thinks you only know about this, she doesn't know what we are doing now and that you are involved…" He said.

I sighed…It's better that way. I don't want her to worry about me every second of her life. She is too frail. After we eat I was the dishes very fast and left before the maids came. We took Kakashi's car because mine are too eye-catching as he said…I don't agree, they are actually normal, we are in Miami after all.

"Now we are going to a special underground base for our people. It's only at 20 minutes away from here, for Sakura probably 12." He announced us. "You will get registered and after that, you will be allowed to enter whenever you want by fingerprints. Cool, isn't it?" He joked.

"It would have been even cooler if we didn't have to do that to protect our lives and our loved ones." I scowled.

"Come on. Cheer up. Maybe it is nothing and we are just being paranoid. Consider it as "something new to try." He argued and I chose to left it, though I know that's not true at all. After the registration we searched the base. It was very large with many doors and looked cleaned. It only had the necessary equipment.

"Oh, you will have to change. Come, let me show you." Kakashi said while we followed him.

* * *

He led us to a separate room and showed us the suits.

"OMG! Ok, if I wear this, maybe I will be happier to train." Said Sakura while touching her costume and smiled widely. Hers had a pink gemstone on the belt, in front, and 2 battle belts on each thigh, while we had one on the right thigh. I have to say that they all looked perfect, smooth material, like a second skin.

"All of them are black now since we will train, but you can change their colours by a click on the belt. You have dessert, digital, woodland, tundra and others. For camouflage, Sakura's is red urban, and for us is tiger camo. You even have sniper camouflage. Remember that they will change their durity and contexture due to your needs. You got data glove paired in your left forearm so we can talk on long distances with no interfere and search on GPS. Also, they have anti smell for trained dogs and other implementations that you will find on the way. They are pretty cool, not heavy and resistant to almost everything, like fire and bad climate conditions, though you can still be killed. You have boots and Sakura, yours are longer so you can put your knife in it, boys, yours will stay on the belt, next to your weapons mags. " Kakashi explained. We took them and went to change in the locker room.

"Why did you give us such expensive things?" Sai said reluctant when we came back. They may look nice, but they must have a price for sure.

"I didn't joke when I said I was desperate." He told flatly. Sakura came too and we headed toward the training room.

"Ok so let's start with some physical exercises, you need to gain muscle." He spoke while moving to the machines. "Come on, do your warm up and start."

We did as we were said. After fitness we did speed training and shooting lessons with different guns with blank bullets – after he showed us how to hold them properly. We had different targets at different distances and heights. After 4 hours we finally stopped and drink some water.

"As I thought. Sai, you are very precisely, even on long distances, so I recommend you M21EBR. It's a good choice for a sniper, you will see that it will change according to your suit. You still have a Glock 17 – a pistol that can shoot up to 31 bullets - and a Ballistic knife. This knife can loosen the sheath and fly in the direction you point at. After that, you have some bullets to shoot." Kakashi said and give us a demonstration. This guy continues to surprise us every day. I wonder what is to actually fight him.

"Ok, next Sasuke." I tensed. I don't want to disappoint him, especially after what he said about Sai. "What can I say, your style is quite admiring. With some help, you may actually surpass most of the experienced ones. For you I have an ACR 6.8, Glock 17 and Ballistic of course. Oh, and I want to teach you parkour, too. You may be needed in infiltration missions – yes, you will have some missions – and if you know some tricks, you can protect Sakura in critical moments if you are the swiftest. But let's hope it will not be necessary." He finished and I exhaled relieved.

"Sakura, you are very flexible due to your yoga training, but I want you to become extremely powerful because they are most likely to attack you face to face since they will think you are weak. I want you to prove them wrong. For your gun, I chose 40 Dual Elite, yes they are pair of pistols. You will become strong enough to handle them and even this Desert Eagle. You will put it somewhere safe, in case you will need something more violent. Oh and you will get 2 Combat Butterfly knifes to attach to your gloves. I will teach you how to handle them and make schemes as a last option." Kakashi continued and made a demonstration with all of them. I really thought he will cut himself with that knife.

"Wait, wait, wait. They got powerful incredible guns, and I pistols and maybe later knifes? Why? I should be just as strong as them if not better with the new training. Anyone can use a pistol." Sakura complained frowning.

"You are not good on long ranges. You should stay more defensive anyway. We are technically protecting you. Those pistols are lethal if the enemy gets close. In case you lose your guns, you can easily hit a soft spot with the knife after you immobilize the foe. You will be more powerful than Sasuke, Sai and me if it comes to surviving/beating the lives out of us. Not to mention that you will learn how save people with more than minor injuries…be grateful I let you use something." He commented in a tone that made Sakura silent.

"It's late. Let's call it a day." He added. We nodded and went to change.

* * *

**-Sakura's Mansion-**

* * *

Kakashi drived us home. Before he left, he advised us.

"Do your duties and rest as much as you can. Tomorrow at 9 a.m. Got it?" We nodded and went inside.

"What a day. How can you two be so quiet?" I asked the incredulous. They shrugged. I sighed.

They went to the servants room while I got in my room. I waited until the bathtub was filled with hot water and slipped in with a little hum. I instantly relaxed. I tried to sync in the day. After changing in normal clothes, I went downstairs to eat something. It was 3 p.m. when my mother called me.

"Hello, honey. Guess what? The prom was postponed in 3 weeks time! Some important guests can't arrive earlier! What a pity, I already ordered your dress and mine." She chirped.

"Thanks mom, it's not like I don't even know how it looks." I drawled.

"You will love it, anyway, did you found a date?" She asked implying. I sighed.

"Yes, I found a date, don't embarrass me this time, too, please." I pleaded.

"Oh, darling, I am just happy that you grow. You have no idea how much I love you." She continued in a tenderness tone.

"I love you more." I replied.

"I will talk to you soon, take care." She said softly.

"You too." I added and closed. I know that she wants the best for me, but I can't tell her. I can't tell the girls, either. Great. The only persons I can talk to are 2 stones that are my teammates. Even better. _Wait. Why don't I train solo? It can't hurt._ _This way I can keep up with them. Deal. I will work more now, and then go back to the base. _With this plans I went in my little office and started to write some papers.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Guys, I am so sorry for not posting like, forever! I had some adventures of my own and when i wanted to continue my work I felt like I was a stranger in my own fanfic... but today I scolded myself for not keeping my word and I found out that I had missed writing.**

**I am so sorry for dissapointing you before, but I now I want to finish and make it up to you guys for the inconvenience.**

**I have no excuses, but i hope you will forgive me.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

I watched her as she subtle went outside the house in casual clothes. I saw on the window that she took one of the Ferraries and drived God knows where. _Where is she going at 6 p.m. without saying anything to anybody? _God I hate myself so much. Why do I think about her so much?

* * *

**-Underground base, somewhere in Miami-**

* * *

I put my suit on and my guns and went to train with them. I started with easy targets and clumsy moves.

"Hey, Sakura, what are you doing here?" Kiba's voice echoed in the quiet room.

"Oh, Kiba…Hi…I am training…what with you?" I stopped and turned to face him.

"I came here everyday to keep fit. I guess now that you know, you want to do your best too, isn't it?" He mocked me.

"Yes, I don't want my butlers or sensei to take care of me as if I am a child…" I answered frowning.

"If you want, I can help you." He offered and I accepted thankful.

I managed to understand how the guns work and after that we have a sparring fight, which of course Kiba won, but after many struggles I may say.

After 3 hours - with breaks – we decided that it's enough and changed in normal clothes.

"Hei Sakura, are you hungry?" Asked Kiba.

"Well, with all this work it's no wonder." I answered exhausted.

"Good, because I am starving! How about Chinese food?" He suggested. I nodded and we both went to the closest restaurant. This time there was a waiter.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" He asked politely.

"I want Chinese Chicken Noodle Salad and Coke." Kiba ordered.

"Of course, and for this beautiful lady?" He grinned. I was looking at him, but I could sense Kiba angry gaze fixed in the back of the waiter.

"I will take Vegetable Chow Mein and some water, please." I answeread not understanding what was wrong.

"It will be done in a moment, miss." He said and left smiling. Kiba didn't relax until he couldn't saw him. I raised a brow at him and but he didn't say anything so I decided to drop it.

"How are you dealing with all?" He asked suddenly concern.

"What are you referring to?" I responded.

"The whole Yakuza thing while you are trying to keep in line with us." He explained. I sighed. After some seconds the waiter come and asked if I wanted anything else, ignoring Kiba and reassuring me that I can call whenever I want. I saw that on the bill there was a number and I laughed when Kiba tear it. He muttered some bad words about the waiter, but laughed too. After we started to eat, I spoke.

"Well, it is not easy. One day I am the happiest person on the planet and the next one the most scared. We can be attacked right now, in the middle of this restaurant, and nobody would know anything. The worst part is that I have to work like nothing bothers me…I can't concentrate like before. I don't know how girls would react, also. I want to tell them as fast as possible." I talked in a quiet voice to make sure nobody hears. It was bad enough that they were looking at us and gossiping, due to the fact that they saw Kiba on TV quiet often.

"Don't worry, Sak. We are going to make up team of 4 or so people in order to protect ourselves and our friends. We are friends since kindergarden, we look after each other." He smiled. "However, the risks are higher since they would probably attack even our friends who want to help or your butlers. Don't be mad, your dad and Kakashi just want to make sure, afer all, we all know that they are after you. There is no need to hide this fact, you are aware of this more than anybody. But you should be thankful that you have such reliable friends, all of them want to help." He spoke while eating his food. I have to admit that Kiba may be a mouthy like Naruto, but he is a loyal friend. For the rest of the evening I felt relieved.

* * *

I woke up and look at the clock:7 a.m. I have to do my daily chores – wait! – I have to get ready for the training! I instantly jolted from bed and rushed in the bathroom. Sai was ready and told me that he is going to make the breakfast. In less than 10 minutes I was ready and went in the kitchen, just in time to see Sakura entering the room, too. My heart skipped a beat, but I remained unaffected.

"Good morning, miss Sakura." I said respectful.

"Just call me Sakura, we are kind of teammeates, aren't we?" She smiled warmly, but I only nodded.

Kakashi came and took us to the base, and we trained all day with only pauses for eating and drinking.

"I have to sat that I am quite satisfied with your progress. Sakura learned how to give the first aid and you guys do a great job. It's 3 o'clock so we should stop. Go home and rest." He spoke authoritatively.

After he let us home, Sakura again left the house without a word. This time, hovewer, I stopped her.

"Sakura, I know is not my business, but you are not safe just walking alone in town." I tried to sound only concerned, not furious as I would have wanted.

"I will be fine. Can't you all let me be? I am an adult now! God!" She raised her voice but in an instant she changed her mood and softened. "I am sorry, but I want to prove everyone that I can be responsible. With the company, with my life, with everything. Excuse me, but I have to leave. Don't worry. I will come sooner than yesterday." She told me while leaving.

I sighed. This woman is going to be both my heal and heaven.

* * *

**-Florida Hospital-**

* * *

I want to be more useful for our team, the first aid won't help much in a serious fight so, after I thought a bit, I went straight to my aunt, Tsunade, the head-medic of the best hospital in our town(and world). The nurses welcomed me happily and after some greeting I entered her office.

"Sakura, what a delightful visit. Come sit down, how have you been? I hope nothing bothers you physically." She spoked affectionate and hugged her tight.

"No, don't worry. I am fine, I just wanted to ask if you can take me as your apprentice, now that dad don't trust me with the company, I may use my time helping people." I told her warmly.

"My dear Sakura, of course! We can start today, I will teach you whatever you want." She aggred happily. I smiled.

" I want to know how to take care of any wounds and illneses, not just one part of the body. I know that is much to learn, but I will do my best, I promise!" I tried to sound very convincing.

"It's ok, but don't overwork yourself." She told me serious. I nodded and the next 3 hours I tried to catch everything she did and said. After leaving the hospital, I went home, eat and do my paperwork for the company. I should thank my dear dad that he doesn't trust myself with the company, but still put me to do the most of the work, I probably know how the company is running better than himself. I sighed.

After I finished, I took a long bath with many bubbles and jumped in the bed. I have to take care of myself, both because of the potential criminals and the practice hours. My only refuge was Serafina, who tried to comfort me by sleeping in my arms.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

**-Haruno Mansion-**

* * *

I woke up anxious. Today we are going to meet with the rest of the fellows. How many are they? How well prepared? What are we going to do? My mind was clouded with so many thoughts that haven't realized when I bumped in Sakura.

"Sorry." I humbled. She just wave to drop it. I could see that she hasn't sleep quite well, too. I wanted to ask so many things, but I resumed to only eating. Sai greeted us passive.

"Damn, why are you two so hostile? And why do you look like it's not a big deal whatever we do?" She spat. I was confused. I thought I would look a little nervous if not worse.

"I and Sai…we never speak much. Serena wouldn't aloud that anyway, so now it's in our temper, though Sai is usually more talkative than myself."

"I speak freely only with close people." He stated unaffected. "But, since Sasuke seems to trust you, I will try my best. And about not showing emotions, it's our way to protect ourselves. I am afraid you have to get used to it. Also, I hope that talking non-formally with you doesn't bother you." He finished while drinking his coffee, but his eyes never show any anxiety.

"No, it doesn't. It's just…I am scared and I really need some friends to rely on, but I don't want to go to the boys and just drop this, I don't want to be weak, not in front of them. I don't want them to worry about me. I am telling you this because you don't care about me in the way they do. You don't care how I seem. Just…please, tell me how I can be like you guys! I know that I sound crazy but please." She looked at us as if we were her only salvage. We shared a look then Sai talked.

"You can't. You lived as a princess…when you wanted to say something, you said it because nobody would dare to comment. Also, you are a big mouth, always speaking and your emotions are evident." He shrugged. I couldn't believe he just told her that. Sakura is not a spoiled brat. To say she was shocked would be a misunderstanding.

"Hei, I didn't say it would be easy, ok?" She raised her voice, but tried not to sound pissed.

"Listen more, speak less. Think before act. Don't let your emotions lead you and your actions. The rest, you will get by yourself." He replied. After some moments, Kakashi appeared.

"Yo, team! Let's show them we are the best. Let's go."

* * *

**-Underground base, somewhere in Miami-**

* * *

When we arrived, everyone was already there. Although I knew I looked composed, I was king of worried. Sai taught me well to hide my emotions, but that doesn't mean that I have none.

"Kakashi, you are going to teach them how to be late so soon?" A man in a green costume grinned and his teeth shine unrealistic.

"I doubt, Gai." He smirked under his mask. I have to admit that Kakashi looked as if he was made for this job.

After 15 minutes I knew everyone. There was team Gai, with the man who was Kakashi rival and two boys, Neji and Lee. In their team Neji was the problem attracter, since he was one of the heads, like Sakura. Then there was team Asuma, with the man named as the team and his 2 young fellows, Shikamaru and Choji. Also, between the adults was a female, Kurenai, and her team composed of Kiba and Shino. The last was team Gaara, the only one who didn't have an adult, but it had Gaara's bigger brother, Kankuro and a girl, Matsuri. She, like me and Sai, was a servant in Gaara's mansion, but she knew some useful fighting moves, however she was shy and worried. We receive other members in team, Yamato, who was around Kakashi's age – whatever that age is, since we don't see his face – and a blond boy, Naruto, who we have to protect, like Sakura. I didn't like the fact that he and Sakura were close friends, but at least I have been told that Kakashi and Yamato will keep their eyes on him, while I and Sai on Sakura.

"Ok, so I am king of the "leader" of this group, the other group is composed by the elders – and by elders he referred to parents and company's members- so I suggest that we meet together once per week, to see our improvements and give everyone advices and recommendations, since it's too hard to train together all the time." He explained calmly. After that, everyone started talking each to another, but they were soon interrupted by Sakura, who positioned herself in the center of the crowd.

"I want to thank all of you, especially our friends who offered to help us given the risky situation and also to everyone from the company. You didn't run to protect yourselves, and I really appreciate and your dedication will be rewarded. I wish we look after girls too, since they are an easy target, but let's just hope that the threat is not real." She spoke confidently and smiled warmly when she finished.

"Don't worry, Sakura, I will protect you with my own life!" Lee cheered and bustle around Sakura, and all I wanted was to throw him as far as possible.

* * *

"Sakura, darling, wake up! We have to prepare the last details for the prom! I am so excited! I can't wait to see you and the girls tomorrow! Hurry-up I am going to be downstairs!" Mebuki chirped.

I don't want to get up. The prom is tomorrow but I am both mentally and physically exhausted. I learned many things this weeks from Tsunade, Kakashi and the rest of the team and to be honest, I overexagerated – not that I will tell this to anybody. I even started to get along with Sasuke and Sai. Mom insisted I should sleep at their mansion and bring my servants to help with decorations, music, food and everything. Today we have a "free day" to prepare for the next day, but since I can help all day, why not start with a break?

"Wanna drag you out of bed?" Asked Sasuke while leaning against the door frame.

"No, I am very happy where I am, thank you." I replied pulling a pillow over my head.

"Hn."

"Please, I just want to eat ice-cream and watch a serial. Everything is going to look perfect, I don't see what more can I do."

Sasuke came closer and looked for some clothes for her. "I am pretty sure you still have to do whatever girls do before a party, like clothes make-up or gossip."

"More reasons why I should not get up." I murmured.

He sigh and came to me. "Ok, we have to do it in the hard way." As he spoke, he started tickling me. I yelp and tried to drag myself away, but he pinned my hands with one hand and the other one was trying to tickle me. "S-stop, Sasuke!" I wanted to sound demanding, but I was laughing too hard to even spoke fluently. I was furious that he was stronger than me and with one fierce jump, I managed to get myself on top of him and liberate my hands to apply the same treatment.

"You got the wrong person, Sasuke! Don't underestimate me!" I spoke proudly, before he detach easily and take my bride-style in the bathroom.

"Yes, you are very strong, Sakura. Now get ready, or maybe you need some help with brushing your teeth?" He smirked and I restrained myself from slapping him. I don't like to be mocked, especially by him. I am angry that he is still better than me. How is this even possible? I am training more than him. This is not fair. But again, nothing in life is fair so maybe I should obey and save the fight for other time.

* * *

After 15 minutes I was finishing my breakfast, just in time to see the girls coming. I went to greet them, but Ino was faster.

"Forehead, how can you still name yourself girl? When was the last time you did your manichiure? And your hair? It has dead ends. Thanks God your body is still on shape. Do you know what day is tomorrow?" She blurted out while examining me.

"Nice to see you too, Ino-pig." I said sarcastically. "How have you been, girls?" I turned to smile at the rest of them.

"We haven't done much lately, but are not here to talk about this, Sakura! We will catch on later. Now we have to make sure you look perfect tomorrow." Tenten reminded me and this time I had to agree with her.

"Hei, you, pale face, bring us some drinks, pronto!" Ino told Sai in a harsh tone and he frowned, but said nothing. I gave him an apologetically face and he just left.

The girls helped my with my nails, hair and some treatments for face and body (which doesn't help at all from my point of view but I just let them do as they want, since I get to do nothing).

"So, Sakura, have you and Gaara practice the dance?" Asked Hinata, which was currently giving me the best massage I have ever had.

"No, I completely forget about that. But don't worry, Garra told me that he knows the steps. Anyway, ask a servant to call him to come here later."

"Hei, you, why are you not doing anything? Sakura is not paying you to watch out for her! Since you are such a good bodyguard, you have heard what she said. Hurry-up!" Ino commended and this time I scolded her, Sai was innocent.

"Ino, there is not much to be done. Why are you so mean with the poor guy?"

"I don't like him. He looks cynical and arrogant. Maybe he is hiding something." Ino frowned.

"Ino, you are being paranoid." Temari told her. "So, who are your dates, girls?" She asked changing the subject.

"Neji invited me, but this was predictable as you and Shikamaru, Temari." Tenten said playfully.

"I don't have a date." Said Hinata softly.

"I will come alone, also." Said Ino, and this made us all gasp in shock. She snorted. "I want to flirt with everyone this year. Don't worry Hinata, I take you with me." She smiled wicked.

"Ino, don't involve Hinata in your games." I warned her.

"Anyway, I can't wait to see us in our dresses tomorrow! Tenten, make sure you make-up and style Sakura hair, I don't want to be ashamed of her presence." Ino laugh but I didn't response; she was just making fun and hope I would get angry.

By the time the 'beauty time' finished, mom come and congratulate us on our work.

"You are all very beautiful, but why don't you come outside to tell us if you like de decorations?" She said smiling and we went with her.

The garden was nice. The flowers were arranged and match with the lights and decorations. There were long white tables for food and drinks, chairs in the same color. The trees have elegant decorations, as well as the pool, and also there was enough space for many people and dancing. I and the girls rectify some things and after that we eat something in the kitchen and gossip about what the boys will wear, how they will behave and if the girls that will come will be beautiful.

Soon after they left, Gaara arrived, much for the delight of my mom who was hustle and bustle around us.

"Gaara, you have to wear something red tomorrow absolutely! You have to match with Sakura's dress! Oh, you two are so adorable!" She kept talking, but I got pissed and asked her to let us to repeat.

I put on a waltz and motion for him to start. After we got used with the rhythm, we started to talk.

"So, have you heard something new?" I asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, not. I know as much as you do. But I think tomorrow will be calmly. I am starting to think that the threat doesn't even exist, and the more we worry the worst for us."

"You are probably right…oh, also, how are the guys? Tell me that they are not doing something stupid tonight, they have to sleep." Gaara chucked against my neck as he lean with me for the last move. I inhale sharply and hoped that he doesn't observe my nervousness.

"They are preparing for tomorrow, you should have seen Naruto today. He never miss a change to make a fool of himself. He thought that today is the prom and was scared that he doesn't have his suit. It's a good thing that we are all staying together at his house today, we wouldn't want to leave him alone." He talked in a low voice, which was giving me goose bumps. I tried to laugh and prayed that I wasn't blushing.

After the dance, he went home and I decided to go for a walk with my new Koenigsegg-Agera-R, to relax and also to see what it can do. My parents allowed me to come with one of my cars, so I make the most. I went in the garage and found Sasuke arranging some unused decorations in boxes.

"Hei." I spoke softly.

"Hn." Was his only answear.

"Wanna take a ride?" I asked him. He looked at me quizzical but got in the car nevertheless.

"How was your day?" I asked hoping that he changed his mood of 'not talking'.

"The same as usual. Yours?" He murmered while looking out of the window.

"Meh, I had better. It was pretty much as you presumed, but I didn't enjoy it like I would have wanted, you know what I am saying?"

"Hn."

I accelerated at 300km/h and entered an empty highway. I clearly surprised him since I saw him tense. I smirked. I should have shown him my world a long time ago. He stared at the surroundings like a curious child, which made me smile genuinely.

"You just saw a little part, you don't know who it is to drive even faster with a convertible car, on the road to the beach." I grinned and then an idea hit me. We were dressed in loose clothes for house, but that just complete my thoughts. I was still wearing the make-up from girls and the hair was in pace, so I just unbutton 2 of Sasuke's buttons of his shirt and ruffle his hair and drive to one of the best clubs.

"Come on, I will teach you what fun means." With that I drag him inside and, after some drinks, I managed to get him on the dance floor.

* * *

I didn't want to dance, but I could see the happiness in her eyes and couldn't tell her 'no'. she was finally carefree after all this drama and I find myself quite happy, too. She giggled and danced like she doesn't have any problems, but after an hour or so I persuaded her to leave. She didn't want to but I insisted she has to sleep for tomorrow and take her out. I couldn't possibly let her drive in such a state, so I put her in the right side.

"I get to see Sasuke driving, this is something new." She laughed and turned the radio on.

"Just because I don't drive daily it doesn't mean I don't know how to." I smirked.

We arrived home and tried to be as quiet as possible as I lead her to her room. She was cringing on me and tried to stay awake. I put her in the bed and turned to leave, but she caught my wrist.

"Can you please stay with me? I know that I am not safe with them around." She whispered.

"Sakura, you drink a lot. There is nobody you have fear about." I reassured her.

"I am very sober seriously. I just don't want to be alone, it drives me crazy." She humbled.

To say I was happy is an understatement. I was holding the girl I was in love with in my arms while she was sleeping. What could I ask more? Well, besides not being seen by her parents, I just wanted the moment to never end. However something is bothering her and she is scared, which makes me angry for not being able to do anything.. I want to make her feel safe...but for now, let's just hope she doesn't wake up before I leave.


End file.
